the one where rachel kissed gunther
by ANI WILL BE THERE FOR YOU
Summary: as a writer I have written hundreds of stories and read thousands .But this is the best thing I have ever read or written coz this is nearest to being Season 11.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN F.R.I.E.N.D.S OR CONTROL THE CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY**

{PREVIOUSLY ON F.R.I.E.N.D.S}

**Rachel**: (crying) Do you guys have to go to the new house right away, or do you have some time?

**Monica**: We got some time.

**Rachel**: Okay, should we get some coffee?

**Chandler**: Sure. Where?

(They all leave the apartment. Joey helps Chandler with the stroller in the hallway, while Monica and Rachel have their arms around each other. Everybody walks downstairs to Central Perk.}

**{IN CENTRAL PERK}**

Ross : " May be its our last coffee together here."

Joey : " Not mine. I am going to have another cup."

Monica : " I am going to miss this place."

Chandler {To Jack and Erica} : " Look around you guys. This was where your dad and mom first met."

Monica : " No it was not."

Chandler : "Shhhhhhhh" {trying to keep her quiet} " She is telling a lie."

{Rachel look at Chandler and then at Monica and then again at Chandler}

Joey : " I think I left the wrong key at the kitchen counter."

Ross : " What?"

Joey : " I think thats the key to my apartment."

Monica : {almost yelling} " You think?"

Joey : " I will be back in a minute."

{Before anyone can say anything Joey storms outside ...comes back ..picks his cookie ....storms out again..stops to say 'how you doing' to a girl and finally walks out}

Ross : " Can you believe that?"

Chandler : " Yeah..Joey said how you doin and the girl didnt kissed him."

{Chandler noticed that Gunther had been standing there for some time and it appeared as if Gunther wanted to say something.}

Chandler : " We will miss you too. Gunther CentralPerk."

Gunther : " For the last time CentralPerk is not my last name."

Pheebs : "Its Gunther the hunter?"

Gunther : " No."

Monica : " Do you want to say something ?"

Gunther : " No."

{Gunther walks someone pushes him back there.}

Ani : " Hi I am Ani and I am Gunther's best friend."

Joey : " Gunther has a friend?"

Ani : " Who is Rachel."

{Gunther shyingly points towards acts embarassed and tries to hide her face.}

Ani : " My friend Gunther the hunter has something to say to you."

Pheebs : " I came up with Gunther the hunter thing."

Ani : " No...I have calling him that since we were in college."

Pheebs : " No I came up with that just now."

Ani : " I guess you are Monica."

Pheebs : " No. I am Phoebe."

Ani :" I am Ani."

Pheebs : " I know."

Ani :" Are those your triplets. Where is the third one."

{Chandler tries to protect the twins}

Pheebs : " No. They are Monica's twin children."

Ani: " Its weird. You have has has a single daughter. If you had a fourth friend, she would have fourplets"

Ross : " Thats not even a word."

Ani : " You must be Chandler."

{Gunther coughs to get Ani's attention}

Ani : {to Rachel} " My friend Gunther the hunter loves you and he has something to say to you."

{GUNTHER LOOKS SHOCKED}

TO BE CONTINUED.

SEE YOU TOMORROW.


	2. THE ONE WHERE GUNTHER PROPOSED TO RACHEL

{GUNTHER CLEARS HIS THROAT....ROSS IS TOO SHOCKED TO SAY ANYTHING..}

Pheebs : {Almost shouting } " Come on Gunther ...just say it."

Gunther : " I love you Rachel.I love your hair."

Pheebs : " I cant imagine what the hair of your baby with Rachel will look like."

Ross : " Their baby?"Pheebs...."

Ani : " Why cant Gunther have a baby with Rachel? I am a Doctor and I know Gunther's sperm ...."

Ross : " Rachel loves who exactly are you."

Ani : " I am Gunther's best man."

Chandler : " And I am superman without the superpowers."

{Rachel gets up............ hugs Gunther...Ross tries to look in another direction and sees a little boy .....he buries his head in his pats him on his back}

Ani : " Kiss her her your magic."

{JUST THEN JOEY ENTERS}

Joey : {Hugging Gunther} " Goodbye Gunther. We will miss you."

Ross : " Joey....?"

Joey : " What?"

{TO BE CONTINUED}


	3. the one where gunther stalks rachel

{Joey and Chandler saying...say their tenth good-bye}

Chandler : " I think its time."

Joey : {looking at his watch} " I think my watch has stopped."

Chandler : " Wow. When Joey and Chandler said good-bye time stopped."

Monica : " I think my heart beat will stop if I have to listen to you both for another hour. Why you both keep forgetting that I am here."

Joey :" Because you are invisible?"

Monica : " I am not invisible."

Joey :" Then why cant I see you."

Monica : " I am right here."

Joey : " Oh there you are. Hi Monica."

{A KNOCK AT THE GATE AND ENTERS GUNTHER}

Gunther : " Is Rachel here."

Joey : " I cant see Rachel too. Is she invisible too."

Gunther : {loudly} " Rachel I know you are here. You know I love you."


	4. the one where ross ,gunther,pillow fight

{Joey is finally saying bye to Chandler}

Joey : {almost crying}" I will miss you ."

Chandler : " And you are sure you wont miss the ChanTM ."

Monica : " Whats ChanTM.?"

Joey : " Chandler was my ATM."

Monica : " And you are sure you wont miss the Mon-kie."

Joey : " Did you just make a monkey is penis joke?"

Monica : " No. That was MONica cooKIE."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

{AT ROSS AND RACHEL' IS NOT THERE }

{A KNOCK AT THE CONTINUES AGGRESIVELY UNTIL ROSS OPENS IT}

Ross : " Oh Hi Gunther. What are you doing here?"

{Gunther pushes him aside }

Gunther : { Loudly } " Rachel.......Please come out..."

Ross : " She is not here."

Gunther : " You cant hide her from me."

{GUNTHER TRIES TO GO FURTHER IN THE HOUSE AND ROSS TRIES TO STOP HIM.}

{ROSS THROWS A PILLOW AT HIM AND THINGS GET WORSE}

{ENTERS RACHEL AND THE REST OF GANG}

Rachel : " Were you both just having a pillow fight."

Phoebe : " Two of my ex lovers fought to death. Dont you two love Rachel that much?"

Monica : " What ?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. THE ONE WHERE GUNTER RUNS

Gunter : " I love you ..."

Phoebe :" Thank you ..."

Monica : " Pheebs...."

Phoebe : {Hugging Gunther} :" I always knew you had a crush on me"

Gunther : " No. I did'nt"

Phoebe : " You mean you did'nt licked .."

Ross : " Geez Gunther.. you are disgusting"

Phoebe : " Oh sorry.. it was not you. "

Gunther: " I was saying ...."

Monica : " Look Gunther.. Rachel has made a big career decision"

Joey : " Look Gunter has a huge erection"

Phoebe : " Oh No..thats Julie."

Monica : " What?"

Phoebe : " My pet rat"

{Gunter runs out makes a sorry face. Rachel moves to the bathroom.}

{To be continued}


End file.
